


The Wedding

by rag100



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Emotional Baggage, M/M, Weddings, background lyndis/hector, based on life, dissatisfying ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag100/pseuds/rag100
Summary: “Someday, when peace returns, I hope to have a wedding of my own.”When Marth can't get a certain Marquess out his head, he is driven to act on his feelings.
Relationships: Eliwood/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	The Wedding

“Someday, when peace returns, I hope to have a wedding of my own.”

Those were the words Marth proclaimed long ago. A couple months ago, that is— after he had received his long-awaited alt. Sitting in his room, he gazed at his groom outfit and sighed as he recalled those words. He had been overjoyed to attend the bridal festival in his traditional Altean groom’s outfit. Now, looking at the beloved suit didn’t even remind him of the joy he had felt receiving such spotlight. Instead, he felt… longing. It seemed recent events had become more prominent in his mind.

Very prominently so, in fact, as he was currently being bombarded with thoughts of one particular man… Lord Eliwood, marquess of Pherae. The man was currently living rent-free in Marth’s head. As nice as it felt to get to know him better, it still came with these troublesome side effects.

That is to say, every little thing would remind him of Eliwood. His sweet smile. His kind and caring personality. The soft blush that lit up his face when he confided in Marth... He suddenly felt his heartbeat become erratic as he recalled the last time they spoke together.

It was a few days ago. The two were exchanging playful banter, as Eliwood introduced him to some friends from his homeland. After much prodding from his friend Lyndis in regards to how quickly the two warmed up to each other, Eliwood had confessed that he did fancy the idea of him and Marth as a couple. He even began entertaining a thought of them wearing matching groom outfits, walking down the aisle together. Was he joking? Marth still wasn’t sure. It was so surprising to hear that he had asked multiple times for Eliwood to repeat himself so he could get a full grasp of what exactly he was saying. That couldn’t have been the truth, and yet, he said it with such sincerity…

Marth promptly decided that what he needed was a good rest. He would sleep these feelings off. Perhaps he’d forget the whole ordeal come morning, or whenever it would be he decided to wake up next.

* * *

Marth found himself drenched in sweat as his dream abruptly ended. The conjured image of his crush was still prominent in his mind. He wiped his brow, and gritted his teeth in agony. He had awoken moments before his subconscious lips were able to meet with Eliwood’s… _Oh no_, he thought. _This is serious_… There was no other option. He’d have to seek Eliwood out. He needed to speak with him. And soon. It was the only way to put a stop to all of this. These… feelings. Even if it ended in rejection... Marth had to end it. He dug around in the pockets of his cherished white suit, and retrieved a small, lavish piece of jewelry. With a shaky breath, he hurried out to locate the other man.

* * *

Eliwood stood alone, basking in the mighty sight of the summoning grounds. This place… it was the earliest memory he had of Askr. He had arrived some time ago, following the arrival of his son, Roy. His son, Roy, who had been taken away from him in exchange for a handful of feathers… It was a place that gave him bittersweet memories. Though more often than not, the memories were just plain bitter.

This was a favorite spot of Eliwood’s whenever he found himself in a wistful mood. He had a habit of surrounding himself with sentimental things that reminded him of those he missed. He’s been this way as long as he could remember. Surprisingly, though, this time around he wasn’t thinking much about Roy.

Instead, his mind was stuck on the last time he had hung around these parts. It was back when Marth spoke with him, in fact.

Marth…

Eliwood placed his palm abashedly to his forehead as the events of their previous encounter replayed in his mind. He knew well he’d been acting silly around Marth. He’d been coming on strongly… He’d been complimenting him more often than acceptable… It was embarrassing, really. What’s worse is that Lyn seemed to be encouraging this inappropriate behavior. Eliwood shook his head. He knew such an arrangement could never work out.. This relationship was nothing more than a fantasy. Marth surely had other romantic interests in his life, and yet…

His feelings for Marth were growing stronger by the moment. He could feel it with each passing conversation. Eliwood sighed. _Well, a little fantasizing never hurt anyone_, he thought.

Marth… The charming king of Altea. Ah, what he’d do to speak with him once more. To get their previous encounter out of his head… To hear his lovely voice again…

And as if on cue, a soft voice spoke up from across the hall.

“Eliwood?”

“Marth!” Eliwood tried to hide the delighted surprise in his voice.

“Does… the offer still stand?”

* * *

Lord Eliwood had said yes. His feelings were the same.. Marth couldn’t wrap his mind around it. _Surely I must have misled Eliwood somewhere_, he thought… But there the man was, standing before him. His expression was happier than he’d ever seen it before. Marth’s face lit up in response, quickly matching that of the other man. He felt Eliwood’s arms wrapping around him. The gold band that he had presented to him moments ago was now pressing firmly against Marth’s skin as Eliwood held him closer. _It’s really happening_, he thought. Marth’s knees were wobbling. His mind was racing. He had to announce it to all of Askr. He had to! He broke apart from the hug, grabbed hold of his fiance’s hand, and led him towards the barracks. He cupped his free hand around his mouth.

“I AM ENGAGED TO LORD ELIWOOD!”

* * *

Eliwood knew exactly who his best man would be. There was no better fit than his dear childhood friend, Hector. Hector had been there for him countless times. He was even the best man at his first wedding, Eliwood reminded himself. This should be quite easy for him!

Though others couldn’t see it, Eliwood often drew parallels between Marth and his previous spouse, Ninian, who had passed shortly after Roy’s birth. Hector should have no trouble seeing it too, he determined. They understood each other better than anyone else. Eliwood smiled as he continued with his wedding arrangements. He’d certainly enjoy the bachelor’s party, if nothing else!

There was a knock on the door, snapping him out of his musing. _Ah, I hope that’s my special man of the hour_, he thought. Eliwood had begun noticing how alone he felt without his groom-to-be. It was an odd feeling, to have someone to be expecting now, instead of just bearing through the solitude. He eagerly swung open the door, and felt his smile slightly falter as he registered that the person before him was not Marth.

Instead, he was greeted by his dear friend, Lyndis, whose friendly smile was bright enough for the two of them. He welcomed her inside his room, offering up his chair for his lovely guest.

“Look at this. You were in the middle of sorting out your wedding preparations, weren’t you?” Lyn asked, sitting at his desk and rummaging through the papers that lay atop. “Well, I won’t take up much of your time.”

Eliwood felt a bit embarrassed, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Yes, I was… Don’t mind all of that. Please stay for as long as you’d like. It’s always a pleasure to see you, Lyn.”

Lyn turned to face him. “Oh, but I did come here to discuss some wedding preparations with you myself. Have you decided on who you’ll ask to be your best man?”

Eliwood tilted his head, thinking the answer to that question should be fairly obvious. “I did,” he replied. “I’m sure you already know who it is. Why do you ask?”

Lyn shifted a bit in Eliwood’s chair. She hesitated before speaking up again. “You already chose someone? When were you going to ask me? I’m your best friend, too.”

Eliwood blinked, assuming he’d misunderstood her question somewhere. “Ask you what?”

“Ask me to be your best man!”

Lyn stared her friend down defiantly. Eliwood stammered to give her a proper response.

“You… You what? I… Well, I was planning on asking Hector… I mean no offense, Lyndis! Truly I don’t, but, he… You both... Is this about that wedding dress conundrum of yours? You don’t have to wear such a thing! Please, wear whatever you feel comfortable in! You are my best friend— Yes, I mean it! I don’t mean to choose between the two of you—”

“Eli! I understand! Please, it’s alright,” Lyn laughed out, cutting off his rambling. After her friend quieted down, she calmly continued. “I was just wondering…” The smile she wore from giggling at her friend’s antics slowly wavered as she spoke. “What if Hector couldn’t make it to your wedding? How would you feel?”

Eliwood paused. “...Huh? What do you mean?” he finally asked, in a disheartened tone.

Lyn swiveled the chair to face Eliwood’s desk. “Oh, never mind! It was just a silly question. Hector will be there. I’ll make sure of it.”

Eliwood had faced away from Lyn as well. He was looking down, trying to process where such a hypothetical scenario had come from. Perhaps it was the formality of it all? Hector had never been one for such propriety...

The growing silence began to become noticeable, so he formed his thoughts into a question.

“Do you think such a grand celebration makes him uncomfortable? He doesn’t have to do or say much. I just thought…”

“Please, don’t worry! He’s a big boy. He can suck it up. Which reminds me. I must go speak to him. Thanks for letting me stop by, Eli. I’ll talk to you later!”

“Ah… Take care! I’ll be seeing you!” he replied, waving goodbye as he watched his friend push the chair back in and hurry out the door.

Eliwood waited for her to leave before sitting back at his desk. He shut his eyes for a moment, frowning, before picking his pen back up and scribbling down the woman’s name.

* * *

Lyn’s fists were balled in determination as she stepped away from Eliwood’s room. She swore to herself that nothing would make her best friend upset again. Not on his special day. Not if she could help it.

* * *

Marth was quite impressed with all the work Eliwood had put into preparing their wedding. When he had his first wedding all that time ago, his advisors did all of the prepwork. Though, understandably, there weren’t many advisors here in Askr. This was a gathering place for heroes and legends that went down in history. Many of the people Marth knew back home didn’t qualify. They wouldn’t be able to attend the wedding at all…

Marth winced as he envisioned an empty row of seats with a singular chair occupied only by Gordin. A groan was released from his lips. No, he shouldn’t be dwelling much on this. There was no time for apprehension. The wedding was only a few days away. A momentous occasion for all. It was going to be wonderful. What mattered to him now was being able to spend his life with the man he’d been admiring since their first meeting. Anything else simply would not do.

Shaking himself from his daydream, Marth had begun to notice that long shadows were now being cast against the wall. He suddenly decided he’d spent enough time lounging alone in the barracks.

Or… was he alone?

Now that Marth was standing, it seemed the shadow was… bigger than he had realized. He quickly turned his head, and released an effeminate shriek when he spotted the figure that had been looming behind him.

“I’m so sorry, Hero-King! It was not my intent to startle you so!”

Marth’s blood pressure slowly began to stabilize as he focused on who was standing before him.

“Ah, Masked Marth… My otherworldly counterpart, was it? I didn’t recognize you for a moment!” he laughed. “Though, I suppose you already know how skittish I can be.”

The young man cleared his throat. “Yes, that’s right. Of course. I am you, after all. No hard feelings, I assume?” he mumbled, his voice returning to the deeper pitch Marth was used to.

“None at all. Now, did you want something?”

“I merely wished to speak with you, if now is a good time,” Masked Marth stated. Marth nodded approvingly, and his younger self continued. “I wish to inform you that I have received your invitation. This is… a wedding invitation, is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” Marth replied, blushing softly as he spoke. “I will be wed to Lord Eliwood of Pherae in less than a week. Are you able to attend?”

There was a short silence. It was hard to read the expression of the person beneath the mask.

“As much as I would love to be there, alongside my family… I am not quite ready to do so.”

“…What? You aren’t ready?” Those words felt uncomfortable to Marth’s ears.

“I do apologize. Though we are really and truly the same person, my circumstances are very different than yours. I hope you can understand.”

Marth’s stomach was in knots. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard before putting his cheery smile back on.

“Yes, you aren’t ready. I understand better than you know! It’s really no trouble. I will relay to your family that you’ll be there in spirit.”

“Y-You couldn’t possibly understand,” the masked teen retorted, his voice quivering between octaves. “I mean no offense, but please do not inform anyone else of this conversation.”

“Hm? As you say,” Marth responded.

“W-Well, actually…” Masked Marth began. Marth smiled expectantly, and the young man continued. “I understand the tactician of Ylisse will be officiating the wedding.”

“That is correct,” Marth replied.

“In that case, you may wish him good luck on my behalf. If you have placed your trust in that man, then I will do so as well. That will be all. Congratulations, Lord Marth.”

Marth watched as his counterpart turned and disappeared back into the shadows of the barracks.

* * *

At long last, the day had finally come. The union between Eliwood and Marth.

Anna was up front greeting all the wedding guests (and charging an entrance fee for those not on the list). Alfonse situated himself off in a corner, making exotic bird calls to lure Feh down from the overhang. Sharena was there somewhere, too. Soon enough, all the guest had poured in as the ceremony quickly approached.

The music had started playing. Everything began setting in motion. The not-flower girl, Morgan, marched down the aisle, tossing feathers freshly plucked from the Order’s messenger owl behind her as she moved forward. A gust of wind had blown some towards the wedding guests, who hungrily grabbed at them and shoved them in their pockets.

All the while, Eliwood smiled sheepishly at Marth, trying to hide his anxiety. Where were they? The wedding was starting... They had to have been here by now... It was bad enough that his son wasn’t able to share this moment with him, but this…

The officiant of the wedding had finished preparing the sermon. He beamed at the joyous crowd, forming a letter S with his hands and hovering the makeshift symbol over the heads of the grooms. This garnered some laughs, and some groans from the audience, as well as some loud clapping from Chrom, which snapped Eliwood back to reality. He turned towards Robin, and coughed out a polite “Ha.” Marth peered over, doing his best to mask his growing concern for his beloved.

“We’re gathered here today…”

Robin was interrupted as Eliwood’s best men finally came down the aisle, Lyn seemingly dragging Hector by his arm. A few began clapping at the fashionably late arrival of the two. What a lovely couple, someone else in the audience murmured. As the two positioned themselves by their best friend’s side, Eliwood let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Marth, however, still couldn’t help but feel unease.

And thus, the officiant was officially allowed to speak. The two grooms did everything they could to focus on the words of their good tactician friend, smoothly following the procedure as rehearsed, and gladly repeating the vows.

The end of the ceremony was fast approaching. As Robin spoke, Marth noticed himself tensing up. The next words out of Robin’s mouth were enough for Marth’s forced smile to break.

“If there’s any reason these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace”

Everyone stayed silent. Marth noticed this, and yet he couldn’t help but scan for any signs of disapproval. His ears perked up as he heard the subtle sound of coughing, followed by hushed reprimanding. _Aha. You thought I wouldn’t notice, didn’t you_, he thought. He turned his head sideways to face the culprit who rudely failed to hold in his coughs, but stopped as he got caught up in the sight that stood before him.

Eliwood was gazing at Marth adoringly. His eyes were wide, happy, and sparkling. He was positively radiating with joy. Marth nearly melted onto the floor. The man was absolutely captivating… He basked in the sight. He wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

“If there are no objections, by the power vested in me by the holy church of Naga, I now pronounce you… husbands.”

Marth could wait no longer. He leaned in and kissed his new husband, easily flustering the other man. The crowd whooped and hollered.

* * *

Chrom waved at Robin to join him at his table, as all the wedding guests lounged, chatting and filling up with appetizers.

“You were great up there! You stole the show!” Chrom exclaimed, crumbs of fancy bread falling from the corners of his mouth. “Mmpf— Pheriousfwy!”

Robin chuckled, handing his best friend a napkin, and shaking his head. “Chrom, I know this is a celebration, but please try to act appropriately. There, much better. Now… Is that what you truthfully thought of the wedding? I stole the show?”

“Well,” Chrom started, but was quickly interrupted.

“You did great, dad. You were timely and everything. And you didn’t fumble your words once! Oh, and I saw it all firsthand so don’t even try debating me on that.”

“Right… What she said,” Chrom finished.

“Timely, huh,” Robin muttered, as he smeared butter onto a slice of bread.

Robin, too, had noticed that Hector and Lyn had interrupted his sermon. He glanced curiously to the front, spotting the two in question. Now that they mentioned it, Hector did seem as if he’d rather be anywhere else but there. His eyes shot over to Lyn, who was holding up a glass and tapping on it lightly. _Ah, it must be time to give the speeches_, he concluded.

“Attention, everyone! We’d like to say a few words about our friends, Eliwood and Marth.”

The chatter quickly died down, and soon all eyes were back on the two grooms. Lyn stood cheerfully in front of them, holding a microphone in her hand. Hector was leaning against a wall behind them.

“You know, these two are kind of an odd couple. I don’t mean it in a bad way! I mean, I’m sure you all think Hector and I seem odd together, but this really is quite unexpected. Right, guys? I can’t figure out what your tastes are, Eliwood.”

Marth felt the all too familiar feeling of anxiety rising in the pit of his stomach as his husband’s friend joked about their relationship. He tried not to let it get to him.

“Marth, we know you’ll take great care of Eliwood. We’re all proud to have you join our family,” Lyn continued. Marth smiled at Lyn, but that happiness quickly shifted to fear as Lyn placed a hand on her bicep. “If you don’t, you’ll have to answer to me!” she said with a huff.

Eliwood rolled his eyes. “Thank you Lyn,” he said dismissively, throwing his arm over Marth’s shoulder.

Lyn giggled, as did many other wedding guests. “Ah, I suppose I’ve been going on long enough. It’s Hector’s turn to speak,” she said, as she gestured for the aloof man to take center stage.

Hector sighed and walked forward, taking up the empty space next to Lyn. He scratched his head and stared intently at the microphone. “Eliwood,” he started. “You’re a good friend, and…” he trailed off, shrugging and looking up at the audience. The audience stared back in anticipation. He pulled at his shirt collar, and brought the mic back up to his mouth. “Yeah… I can’t think straight. Gotta... go to the bathroom.”

The crowd burst into laughter. Hector grinned awkwardly at Eliwood, who had preemptively buried his face in his hands. Marth was now the one slinging his arm over the other man’s shoulder.

Hector suddenly felt Lyn tugging vigorously at the cord, so he grumbled one last “uh party hard” before ceding the microphone back to his wife.

“Alright, I think that wraps up the speeches for the evening,” Lyn said hurriedly.

“What, that’s all?” Morgan shouted, splashing some of her sparkling grape juice as she spoke up. Her statement was met with loud agreement from the rest of the guests.

“Well, would the not-flower girl like to say a few words?”

“Actually I’m good Lady Lyndis.”

As everyone chattered and bickered, Marth couldn’t help but dwell on all of this. He hadn’t really wanted any speeches being made about him. He could understand Eliwood’s friends giving elaborate spiels about the adventures they had with him, but Marth couldn’t really picture anyone doing the same for him. It would be embarrassing, honestly. Especially so, he thought, after witnessing the disastrous speeches of Hector and Lyndis.

“Who would even speak for me,'' he mumbled to himself. “Jagen? Jagen still thinks I’m playing a prank on him when I speak of my engagement to Lord Eliwood. He must still be stuck in the past…”

Marth suddenly halted his train of thought. He shouldn’t be thinking about this… Not at his wedding…

“..Sorry Eli…”

“...Lyndis, it’s fine. Your speech was touching.”

Marth tried to tune in to something else. Anything else to take his mind off his previous marriage…

“No, I’m sorry! I told him to prepare a speech! He really shouldn’t have said that. It was inappropriate.”

“I thought he was rather polite, really. All he said was that he had to use the bathroom. He worded it quite nicely. He could have easily said he had to take a dump. Please give him credit where due.”

“Eliwood! You know what? I think we should get to the dancing. Yes, hold on...”

“Dancing?” Marth suddenly blurted, as it began to sink in that he’d be having his first dance with his newly wedded husband soon.

Eliwood turned to Marth. “Indeed. The day has passed us by so quickly, hasn’t it?”

“Well, the night is still young,” Marth added.

Eliwood gave him another one of his adorable smiles in response. How could one man be so precious? It was maddening... Marth had to take a moment to collect himself.

“Actually, may I be excused for a moment? I believe nature is calling for me as well,” he stated, turning away before Eliwood could properly question his actions.

As he hustled towards the bathroom, he heard his husband sigh and call out, “Very well, but please don’t keep me waiting too long!”

* * *

“Hello?”

Marth had entered the bathroom to be met with some poorly concealed groans in the first stall.

“Huh? Eliwood? Is that you?” a voice called out.

“Wrong groom,” Marth awkwardly laughed.

The seemingly distressed man slowly emerged from the stall and began to stare at Marth. “Marth, huh,” he grunted.

Marth tried to lighten the mood. “Hector, was it? Um… is everything alright? Are you troubled over that speech you gave?”

Hector’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed. Marth was startled by the sudden shift in attitude.

“You want me to say a few words about Eliwood?” he asked. Marth shook his head, opening his mouth to reply, but Hector wasn’t looking for an answer. “I’ve known him much longer than you have. He's always been a hopeless romantic. Softhearted to a fault. I shouldn’t be surprised that he’s fallen for someone like you.”

Marth blinked. “I’m sorry, but— “ He could hardly get two words out before Hector interrupted again.

“Yeah, right. Well, I've got one thing to say to you, Marth. You will NOT betray Eliwood’s feelings. If you hurt him in any way, for any reason whatsoever, I will cut you down where you stand. Remember that.”

Marth was silent.

Hector was silent for a moment, too, before softening his expression. He appeared to be embarrassed as he spoke again.

“...But, I suppose if he says you're one of us now, then that's that. There’s no use arguing with him when he’s set on something.”

Marth remained silent.

“Man… I have no right to be speaking to you like this, do I? I’m sure there’s something special about you. Eliwood probably knows better than I do, right?”

Silence and tension filled the bathroom.

“...Er, was that another rhetorical question?” Marth asked, finally breaking the silence.

Hector let out another groan. “Ah, forget I said anything. I’m sure you’re a great man, Marth.” He paused. “Just take good care of him, alright?”

“Hector,” Marth started, trying to form his words as delicately as he could. “Eliwood is the kindest, sweetest man I’ve ever met. I feel so lucky to have gotten as close as we are now. Truly. Every moment I spend with him is blissful. I hope I’m able to make him as happy as he makes me.”

Hector smiled for a moment, before tilting his head and crossing his arms. “You hope?” he asked.

The chatter outside was noticeably beginning to die down. Marth took this as an opportunity to escape the awkward situation he had wandered into.

“I really must get back. Eliwood is waiting to share a dance with me. Farewell, Hector.”

He hurried out of the bathroom.

* * *

“There you are. I was starting to worry.”

Marth found Eliwood standing in the precise spot he had left him, seeming not to have budged an inch in his absence. “Pardon me, I got a bit distracted,” he replied, trying to shake off the events that had just occurred.

“Distracted?” Eliwood asked, offering his hand to Marth.

Marth sighed deeply, brushing the dust off his clothes. “Let’s dance,” he replied, ignoring Eliwood’s question, and grabbing tightly ahold of his outstretched hand.

Lyndis had gone back to the microphone to announce the dance to all of the guests. The lights began to dim.

The couple’s song, Stacy’s Mom (slow), was playing. Eliwood swept Marth onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around the other man. Marth hummed softly, trying to clear his head…

“Are you having a good time, Marth?” Eliwood asked.

Marth was quiet. After a few steps, he began resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. Eliwood’s movement became slower in response. “What’s wrong?” he whispered.

“It’s nothing,” Marth whispered back.

“If it’s about Hector, he does like you, I assure you. Who wouldn’t? He just needs time to…” Eliwood’s hushed words trailed off as he felt Marth’s grip tighten.

“Eliwood…” Marth whispered, after a moment. “I love you a lot… I mean, a lot… Perhaps right now is not the time to speak about this.”

The two were close, dancing slow enough that one could mistake it for a long hug. Eliwood felt grateful that the lights were dim enough to hide his frown.

* * *

“...Well, Robin? May I have this dance?”

The couple’s song had ended, and the other guests were pouring onto the dance floor.

“We have all night for dancing,” Robin replied. “I think right now would be the perfect opportunity to congratulate the grooms.”

Chrom nodded. “That sounds like a great idea. I’d like to formally introduce myself as their great grandson.”

The two hurried through the dance floor. Robin made sure to pull Soleil back for getting too close to his daughter each time they passed by the dancing teens.

“Robin? I don’t see them anywhere,” Chrom defeatedly stated, after their tenth time circling around the floor.

Robin scratched his chin, pondering loudly. More loudly than usual, that is, as the EDM music was rather deafening.

“Chrom… Perhaps we should go outside?”

And thus, the two wandered outside, away from all the festivity. Chrom glanced at Robin with a worried look on his face. “Well, what now? Are they in trouble? Should we find them?”

“I have a suspicion… We could check to see if this suspicion is right, but we should really give them their privacy,” Robin reassured Chrom.

Chrom nodded understandingly.

* * *

The two grooms stood together, finding themselves back on the empty summoning grounds. Their voices were echoing as they spoke to one another.

“I’m sorry for doing this to you, Eliwood. I love you. I just need more time. It wasn’t right to rush into this.”

Eliwood squeezed his hand. “Marth… I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come. I would do anything to see you happy. Even if you need some time apart.”

Marth looked up at Eliwood as he spoke, his eyes welling with tears.

“...You are the first man I’ve felt this way about, Marth.”

“I love you too. I’ll come back to you. I promise. I love you, Eliwood...”

“I know you will. I…” Eliwood’s voice cracked as he continued. “I just hope that you one day grow comfortable enough to tell me what’s troubling you.”

Marth could no longer command his tears to stop falling.

“Eliwood… I am not worthy to be with you. I’m sorry.”

“What? That couldn’t be further from the truth!” Eliwood exclaimed. “You’re incredible! You’re inspiring! You… You…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish as he gazed into Marth’s sad eyes. “You really feel this way?”

Marth was choking on his words. “I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but I’m- I’m not enough. Not like this...”

Eliwood felt the world crashing around him as Marth sobbed. He had so many unanswered questions left to ask. So many words and thoughts he still longed to share with Marth. It was all too overwhelming. This must be what dying feels like, he concluded.

Marth was leaving him on the night of their wedding. This could be the last time they ever see each other. He had to make these final words count.

Somehow, through all the inner pain and turmoil, he managed to give a response.

“Marth… I understand. Please, take care of yourself. It pains me to see you like this.”

“Eliwood, I-“

“I love you, Marth. You know where to find me.”

Eliwood and Marth gave each other one final lingering hug. The parting words Marth spoke before going back to Altea were “I’m sorry.”


End file.
